En el mundo de Naruto
by Lias Komoro
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando una Joven estudiante llega de forma inesperada al mundo de Naruto?


Capitulo 1

¿En el mundo de Naruto?

 **Wiii estoy muy emocionada por esto..! Es la primera vez que escribo una historia**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Si fueran míos Sakura no sería una tabla de planchar andante. XD sin más aquí está el primer capitulo**

Miraba desde la ventana del salón de clases como caía la lluvia, era época de lluvias en Argentina así que duraría para rato, estaba realmente muy aburrida ya que estaba en clase de historia y mi profesor era de esos que con solo escucharlos te daba sueño. Íbamos a tener un fin de semana largo así que todos mis compañeros ya tenían planes pero yo solo quería llegar a mi casa y ver anime.

-¡Araceli!- me llamo de repente el profesor de Historia

Voltee a mirarlo de forma aburrida -¿sí?-

-Ya se q quieres irte y que tienes plantes como todos pero presta atención que es el último modulo- me dijo de forma molesta, luego regreso la mirada al pisaron y yo fingí escúchalo

La vendita campana al fin sonó y pude recoger mis cosas e salir del salón de clases. Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera del colegio una voz me lamo

-Ara- voltee a ver y era mi amiga Yael

-¿Que vas a hacer el fin de semana?- me pregunto mientras empezando a caminar a mi lado y abría su paraguas

-mmm, algo importante- le dije de forma desinteresada

-¡Mentira! Vas a encerrarte en tu casa a ver anime- dijo casi gritando –¿Por que no vienes de pesca con todos nosotros?-

La mire un poco molesta –Por tres razones- levante tres dedos –Porque estúpidamente van a acampar en época de lluvia, porque si me quedo sin batería no tendría donde cargar mi celular o computadora y por qué no se me da la regalada gana!- dije aumentando un poco el volumen en la última palaba

-Eres muy amargada para tener 15 años- me dijo en forma de reproche

-Y tu muy bajita ¡Minion!- le dije mientas llegábamos a donde nuestros caminos se separaban

-Que no soy un Minion- Suspiro con pesadez –no se puede contigo, pero bueno, nos vemos Ara- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria

-Nos vemos- me despedí y camine tranquilamente bajo la agradable lluvia hasta mi casa

Entre tranquilamente a mi silenciosa casa, no había nadie, mis padres viajaban seguido así que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Subí a mi cuarto y cambie el uniforme azul marino por unos shorts vaqueros, una blusa coral de tirantes y unas zapatillas de color negro; me dispuse a soltar mi cabello negro además me maquille un poco, me mire al espejo y sonreí satisfecha tenía muy buen cuerpo, agradezco a mi mama por obligarme a ir al Gym. Baje a la cocina dispuesta a prepararme unos emparedados cuando sonó el teléfono

-"Hola"

-"Hola Ara! Soy yo"

-"ah Leo ¿Que pasa primo?"

-"Llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría venir a visitarnos"

-"Emmm no se"

-"Hay una expo cerca de mi casa mañana y tengo dos entradas"

-"…. Ok"

-"Jeje Genial! En dos horas llegare por ti"

-"Bueno nos vemos"-

-"Nos vemos primita"- corto la llamada

-No sé cómo pudo convencerme con eso, bueno, tendría q alistarme- Me dije a mi misma y subí a mi cuarto a preparar una mochila con lo más esencial: Ropa, pijama, cepillo de dientes, un poco de maquillaje, notebook y su cargador, celular y su cargador.

Baje con la mochila a mis espaldas y ente a la cocina, falta media hora para que Leo llegue, me prepare un emparedado y encendí la computadora de la sala. Me senté y puse a descargar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto, abrí otra pestaña y me puse a leer, cuando de la nada salto un enlace _"¿Cuál es tu deseó?"_ Me pareció que podría ser algo interesante así que curiosa le di clic al enlaceque me llevo a una página muy extraña escrita con letra gótica, seguí bajando hasta una parte que decía _"Escriba su deseó"_

 _-_ ¿Cuál es mi deseó? Mmm quisiera vivir en un mundo de anime, no en cualquiera sino en mi anime favorito- dije ilusionada, escribí entonces "Quiero vivir dentro de mi anime favorito". Justo en ese momento la descarga del capítulo de Naruto termino y leí en un susurro –Felicidades su deseo a sido concedido- De la nada la computadora se apagó y solo se oía el caer de la lluvia. –¡Qué demonios!- una fuerte luz salió de la pantalla y todo paso de ser blanco a negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que desperté, todavía veía borroso y cuando pude divisar mejor me di con que estaba en medio del bosque, me levante sobresaltada y miraba para todos lados *Donde demonios estoy* pensé aterrada y entonces recordé todo –Esos significa que estoy… ¡En el mundo de Naruto!- festeje dando saltos de alegría –Mierda ahora q lo pienso mejor, esto está lleno de ninjas renegados

-¿Quién eres?- escuche a mis espaldas una voz que conocía

*Esto será divertido* pensé sonriendo para mis adentros –Oh! Por favor ayúdeme- me di vuelta encarando a Iruka-sensei poniendo mi mejor cada de inocencia pura y ternura al borde de las lagrimas

Iruka-sensei inmediatamente se sonrojo –Po..por favor señorita no se preocupe y..yo la ayudare

-Oh! Gracias, usted es mi salvador y le estaré muy agradecida- dije agarrándome del brazo de Iruka-sensei

Él se sonrojo aún más –¿E..esta pérdida?- me pregunto a lo q yo asentí con la cabeza en señal de afirmación –La llevare con el Hokage- me cargo en su espada y llegamos a konoha muy rápido

La aldea era increíble, todo se veía igual al anime incluso ichirakus-ramen, definitivamente era lo más genial q avía visto en mi vida. Llegamos a la torre del Hokage y yo recién me empezaba a preguntar en q parte de la historia estaría, pero lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos de fan q no me di cuenta de q estábamos en la puerta del despacho del supremo de konoha hasta q esta se abrió e Iruka me abrió paso dentro de esta.

Me incline en señal de respeto –Hokage-sama yo…

Antes de q pudiera seguir ablando la puerta se abrió y entraron los integrantes del equipo 7

-Eh viejo q pasa?- pregunto Naruto con su siempre forma respetuosa de tratar al Hokage

-Oh por kami-sama- dije de la nada y todos me miraron de forma extraña –Uzumaki-sama- dije inclinándome ante él y todos ellos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿Uzumaki-sama?- repitió el despacio y sorprendido

Sonreí y dije –Si en el futuro serás una persona muy importante y uno de los ninjas más legendarios de la historia. Uzumaki-sama

-jeje oíste eso sakura-chan

Mire a sakura –Haruno-san una de las ninjas más reconocidas en la historia y la mejor en su campo- al mirar a sakura me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo corto por lo q deduje que pronto seria la marcha de sasuke

Sakura solo me miro sorprendida y de pronto –¡Kyyya! Oíste eso Sasuke.

-Oye y ¿Qué hay del teme?- me pregunto Naruto

Mire desafiante a Sasuke y pronuncie mentas lo miraba –SasukeCubitoDeHieloUchiha- sonreí

-Como me llamaste- pregunto con un tic en el ojo

-Es de la mejor manera en la q se te conoce- dije moviendo la mano restándole importancia y el bufo molesto

Kakashi-sensei, quien se avía mantenido al margen de la conversación interrumpió y pregunto –A todo esto ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Me cruce de brazos y me di media vuelta -Por q yo sé todo de ustedes y lo q va a pasar- dije sonriendo

Un gran silencio inundo el cuarto…

 **Y aquí el primer cap. espero q les allá gustado estaré subiendo uno por semana*-* Agradecería sus críticas y recomendaciones ya q soy novata en esto. Jane.!**


End file.
